Destellos
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Yuuri abandona su trabajo como ladrón de arte internacional. Dos años después se encuentra con Victor; un policía y artista que está buscando a los involucrados de la organización en la que estaba. Las cosas se complican.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Yuuri abandona su trabajo como ladrón de arte internacional. Dos años después se encuentra con Victor; un policía y artista que está buscando a los involucrados de la organización en la que estaba. Las cosas se complican.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 0:** Prólogo.

.

Su último trabajo es _Impresión, Sol naciente_ de Monet.

Una hora después del robo se sienta frente a la pintura, sus ojos memorizando todos los trazos como si fuera asunto de vida o muerte. No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda en esa posición pero ya está amaneciendo cuando Minako lo llama.

Yuuri sostiene su celular contra su oreja, sintiéndose aterradoramente indiferente y vacío. Más tarde pensará que tal vez estaba en estado de shock, porque en ese instante la magnitud de su situación le había caído como un cubo de agua fría.

"¿Yuu?" su voz suena lejana para él. "¿Lo tienes?"

Yuuri mira la pintura.

"Sí" Su voz es plana "¿Cuál es el lugar de encuentro?"

"Déjalo debajo de la cama, alguien vendrá por él en un par de horas."

Minako está diciendo algo más, pero Yuuri no presta atención. Cuando mira fijamente la pintura casi puede jurar que escucha lejanamente el sonido del mar calmado y siente la fría corriente de aire mañanera. Yuuri cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido del agua perturbado por los remos.

"¿Yuuri?" Minako lo devuelve a la realidad. "¿Estás escuchando?"

Yuuri no abre los ojos, suspira y piensa en sus padres. La manera en que los ojos de su mamá se arrugan de preocupación cuando les da dinero y como la cara de su padre se oscurece cuando tiene que viajar lejos.

Han sido 10 pinturas.

Demasiadas para que se siga diciendo que necesita pagar las deudas de su familia. No sabe cuánto dinero ha acumulado, pero por esa en particular le va sumar varios millones más.

El no necesita varios millones más.

"Creo que esta es mi última" La interrumpe sin saber que estaba diciendo. "Mi último trabajo"

Ella se queda en silencio, como si no supiera que decir.

"Yuu…"

Yuuri se mueve por primera vez en lo que deben ser horas, sus ojos se apartan de la pintura y su cuerpo se traslada a la ventana. París está despertando, la gente camina debajo de su cuarto sin la más mínima idea de que hay una pintura valorada en millones sobre ellos. Hay una bonita chica castaña a través de la calle comprando flores y mirando la tienda con los ojos iluminados y maravillados.

Una punzada de envidia lo golpea. Él recuerda ser como esa chica, soñando despierto y mirando su futuro positivamente, antes de meterse en el hurto de pinturas.

Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Yuuri cuelga el teléfono sin molestarse en pretender que estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

Se siente como una persona diferente. Quiere llorar por todo lo que ha perdido y traicionado, pero no puede. Es como si con cada pintura robada un pedazo de él se hubiera ido con ellas, lo único que le queda es un cascarón vacío.

"Tal vez compre una de esas flores." Yuuri reflexiona en voz alta, apoyando sus brazos en el marco de la ventana.

Detrás de él, el murmullo de los pescadores lanzando redes de pesca al mar asiente de acuerdo.

…

Sus padres lo reciben con los brazos abiertos y sin preguntas. No saben lo que ha hecho pero tienen una noción de lo ilegal que es.

No dicen nada. Yuuri ha sido quien ha pagado las grandes deudas que tenían (Que ha sido la razón por la cual había comenzado en primer lugar) y mantenido los gastos de su hermana en la universidad.

Lo que hacen es fingir que nada ha pasado, que en realidad ha estado viajando por el mundo en un intento de aclarar su mente para el futuro después de su educación media y no para realizar actos ilegales. Se sientan en la mesa de su comedor una noche y le preguntan qué es lo que quiere estudiar (Como si fueran a pagar su carrera, a pesar de que ambos saben la verdad)

Yuuri piensa, y su respuesta no le sorprende a nadie más que a él mismo.

"Arte."

…

Yuuri se recupera dos primaveras después.

Le toma dos años sonreír como lo hacía antes y volver a llorar por cosas pequeñas. Le toma dos años enterrar la mayoría de sus recuerdos de su memoria en lo más hondo de su cabeza. Le toma dos años convencerse que los pocos recuerdos que conserva de esa etapa no son más que pesadillas inducidas por películas de acción.

Cuando lo hace se siente como si nada hubiera pasado. Es la misma persona que ha sido toda su vida, alegre pero terriblemente débil y de baja autoestima.

Luego, Victor entra a su vida.

…

Minako lo llama una noche cuando está tarareando y cocinando su cena. No reconoce el número en su identificador en un principio, pero no duda en contestar porque él es Yuuri (ingenuo y confiado) y piensa que puede ser alguno de sus compañeros de clase intentando contactarlo.

" _Lo siento, lo siento tanto Yuu..._ " su ex-maestra de artes llora, evidentemente borracha. " _Perdóname, por favor, por favor…_ "

Yuuri apaga su estufa sintiendo la sangre abandonar su rostro.

 _Oh, es cierto_. Su mente le recuerda burlonamente. _Eras un ladrón internacional de pinturas famosas._

"Está bien, está bien." Dice calmadamente, incluso indiferente. "Ve a dormir, no es seguro cuando estás borracha. Mañana voy a llamarte, entonces podremos hablar con más tranquilidad."

 _Esa no es mi voz, ese no soy yo._ Se dice. _Quizás estoy soñando._

Yuuri piensa en no devolver la llamada, en bloquear el número y fingir que nunca ha estado involucrado en nada ilegal. Él devuelve la llamada.

" _¿Qué hiciste ahora, Minako?"_ pregunta con cansancio.

Su ex-jefa comienza a llorar nuevamente.

…

 _Se encontraron en una exposición de arte en París, Minako ni siquiera recordaba cual era ni lo que mostraban, lo que sí recordaba era a Victor. En ese momento tenía el pelo largo atado en una coleta y la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en su vida entera._

" _Hola." Él chico había saludado con la voz suave, sus ojos grandes e inocentes._

 _Minako se había enamorado._

 _(Su primer error, el único después de una larga carrera de delincuencia.)_

…

"¿Qué sabe?" Yuuri habla en voz baja, preparando sus cosas para las clases matutinas a las que no piensa faltar.

"Que soy quien provee a las personas para trabajar, encontró tres personas que estaban bajo mi cargo." Minako hace una pausa para sonarse la nariz. "Él tiene la conexión, sabe que todos los ladrones que ha encontrado han estado en mi clase."

Yuuri maldice.

…

" _Luces tan cansada ¿Qué está pasando?" el dulce chico le había preguntado un mes después. "Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras"_

 _Minako lo había mirado, la manera en sus ojos azules se nublaban de preocupación y sus cejas se arrugaban adorablemente juntas. Y había pensado esperanzadoramente ¿Puedo?_

" _Te amo." Ella había confesado._

" _También te amo." Victor le había contestado con suavidad. "Sabes que nunca me iría de tu lado porque haría cualquier cosa por ti."_

 _Minako lo había besado y él le había correspondido. Era todo lo nunca había deseado._

" _Está bien." Minako había dicho, su corazón plagado de confianza._

 _Poco sabía ella que el chico que decía amarla en realidad era un policía en cubierto._

…

"Lo siento, Yuu" Minako se disculpa nuevamente, su voz rota y ronca. "No fui lo suficiente cuidadosa."

Yuuri mira la hora en su celular y se frota los ojos.

"Está bien, Minako"

Minako suspira.

"No se va a detener hasta encontrar a todos." Ella susurra. "Incluso si lo dejaste eres al que más buscan."

Yuuri sonríe amargamente, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente.

" _Por supuesto que lo soy."_

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **Este es un fanfic que hice en un impulso y no sé cada cuanto voy a actualizar o si lo voy a seguir. Es un poco incómodo decirlo –escribirlo- pero ya me ha pasado un par de veces.**

 **De todos modos, les agradezco su lectura.** **La idea en realidad la tomé un fanfic de Ao3 llamado** _ **I don't blame you much (for wanting to be free)**_ **de The_Blonde.** **Sólo tomé el concepto, pero me pareció adecuado mencionarlo.**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**


	2. La caída

**Summary:** Yuuri abandona su trabajo como ladrón de arte internacional. Dos años después se encuentra con Victor; un policía y artista que está buscando a los involucrados de la organización en la que estaba. Las cosas se complican.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** La caída.

 **.**

Minako era su mejor amiga cuando era pequeño. Solía ser su maestra de artes a los 7 años y era una de las personas más energéticas y apasionadas que había conocido. Cuando hablaba del arte –no importaba si se trataba del teatro o de la música- su rostro se iluminaba y sus palabras salían desordenadas y alegres.

Minako era mayor que su madre, por lo que su amistad siempre había sido vista de manera extraña por parte de los demás. La mayoría asumía que él la veía como una figura materna, o que ella lo quería como a un hijo.

Ninguno de los dos los había corregido nunca, pero la verdad era que eran amigos. Cuando Minako necesitaba algo Yuuri siempre había estado ahí para ella, y viceversa.

Seguían siendo amigos, pero su amistad se había dañado un poco después de que Minako hubiera intentado ayudarlo metiéndolo al negocio del robo. Después de eso, las cosas se habían ensombrecido para ambos, como una enorme nube que anuncia una terrible tormenta.

Yuuri se secó los ojos.

"¿Estás bien, Yuuri?" una voz le preguntó con preocupación a sus espaldas.

Yuuri sintió más lágrimas llenar sus ojos. Sintiendo que no podía respirar, negó la cabeza.

Así era él, transparente y débil.

 _Y un mentiroso y un ladrón._ Le recordó la voz en su cabeza. Yuuri la ignoró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Yuuri reconoció a Yuko cuando le puso una mano el hombro. Yuuri cerró los ojos, sintiendo la vergüenza inundarlo al ser visto llorando. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Yuko lo abrazaba y lo dejaba llorar en su hombro.

Yuko era una amiga de su infancia, la segunda amiga que había tenido. Habían sido muy cercanos, pero Yuuri había mantenido su distancia después de su adolescencia, cuando se había enamorado de ella pero Yuko había empezado a salir con Takeshi. En ese momento le había dolido demasiado, sobretodo porque Takeshi era una de las personas que solían burlarse de su peso y hacerlo sentir menos. Ahora eran amigos, y _ahora_ sabía que sólo era su manera de bromear con él, que nunca había tenido la intención de hacerlo sentir inseguro.

Y cuando Yuuri lloró en su hombro se descubrió así mismo sólo sintiendo agradecimiento y no dolor.

Yuuri tomó el periódico que acababa de comprar y se lo pasó a Yuko sin alejarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuko dejara salir un sonido de sorpresa y su abrazo se intensificara.

"Lo siento, Yuuri." Yuko le dijo, sonando sincera "No tenía idea, era tu maestra favorita ¿Verdad?"

 _Era mi mejor amiga._ Yuuri quería decir.

"No me siento bien." Dijo en cambio, sabiendo que Yuko entendería.

" _ **MAESTRA ES CONDENADA POR ROBO DE ARTE"**_

Dice el titular.

Yuuri respiró profundamente. Sabe que esas palabras lo va perseguir durante mucho tiempo

…

"¿Vas a entrar al concurso este año?"

Están frente a l cartel de la convocatoria cuando lo pregunta, Yuuri no ha entrado nunca. Yuko lo ha intentado un par de veces, pero nunca ha logrado pasar más de un filtro (una vez lo había pasado, pero había tenido que abandonar al concurso porque una de sus trillizas se había enfermado)

"Eres muy bueno, me atrevería a decir que eres el mejor de la escuela." Ella prosigue alegremente. "Deberías darle una oportunidad."

Honestamente, Yuuri no quiere tener nada que ver con eso.

EL concurso tiene varios filtros, cada vez que se pasa uno ganan dinero y premios. El problema no está en eso, –de hecho, lo hace bastante tentador- el problema es que para cada filtro lo trasladan a diferentes lugares del mundo. Lugares en los que ha estado, y no precisamente para el turismo.

 _¿Por qué le tengo miedo?_ Se pregunta.

 _Por qué te pueden atrapar_. La voz en su mente le recuerda.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, pensándolo.

"No sé, quizás lo haga este año."

Yuko aplaude, emocionada.

Más tarde, Yuuri pensará que tal vez fue un error.

…

Yuko termina inscribiéndolo sin decírselo. Su clase de historia está terminando cuando su profesor les pide a las personas que entraron al concurso quedarse después de clase. Cuando Yuuri intenta salir el profesor lo detiene.

"¡Yuuri! Recuerda que tienes que quedarte."

Por un momento siente sólo confusión, después Yuko le guiña un ojo cuando pasa a su lado y Yuuri lo entiende.

Se resigna rápidamente, no puede enojarse con Yuko, probablemente quiere animarlo después de lo de Minako. Yuko es ese tipo de persona.

Así que sigue adelante, ignorando el intenso miedo que le provoca la idea de viajar.

…

La primera ronda pasa sin precedentes, es en Japón y no hay ningún problema. Los artistas son buenos, pero por alguna razón los jueces lo eligen a él. Su pintura es demasiado plana y simple para su gusto, pero no discute y acepta lo que le ofrecen.

Está guardando sus cosas mientras un chico menor que él le intenta hablar, Yuuri medio lo escucha mientras intenta pensar en lo que va a hacer ahora. No estaba esperando pasar el primer filtro, pero lo hizo y ahora no sabe qué hacer, así que hace lo que hace siempre cuando se encuentra en una situación difícil.

Finge que nada está pasando y lo tira al fondo de su mente.

Kenjirou Minami –Yuuri sabe su nombre, para un chico de 17 años su pintura era fantástica- sigue hablando acerca de técnicas de pintura y lo asombroso que –al parecer- ha sido su obra. Yuuri se siente incómodo, como siempre que alguien le hace un cumplido, pero opta por no decir nada y asentir educadamente.

Al final, se pone su mochila al hombro y agarra el café que compró en la mañana –que ahora está frío- ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"La charla es muy interesante, pero tengo que irme." Yuuri se disculpa.

"Oh." La sonrisa de Kenjirou se desvanece, probablemente Yuuri se vio demasiado obvio.

Yuuri siente una oleada de pánico cuando ve su ánimo ensombrecerse.

"Pero espero verte el próximo año." Yuuri le asegura rápidamente. "Tu pintura fue una de las mejores que vi en el concurso."

Eso le devuelve el ánimo al adolescente. Yuuri se despide del chico sintiéndose aliviado, sin pensar en las palabras que ha dicho.

Kenjirou es un chico deslumbrante y alegre, y el tan sólo hecho de escucharlo hablar por un rato le hace sentirse mal consigo mismo. Es la representación de todo lo que no es, es todo lo que era pero ya no es más. Cerca de él siente que todo lo que se perdió se hace más evidente.

De repente se siente sofocado.

" _Siempre has sido el tipo de persona que se preocupa demasiado"_ Minako le había dicho una vez cuando tenía 15 " _deja de hacerlo, sólo te torturas."_

Ella tenía razón, pero no es algo que pueda controlar. Aún si reprime las cosas siempre surge algo que ocupa su cabeza y lo estresa. Pero así es él, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sentir estrés y preocupación es mejor que no sentir nada en absoluto.

Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!" alguien grita en alguna parte.

"¿Qu-?" Yuuri es interrumpido por la esquina de un cuadro que le pega en el estómago.

Su visión se oscurecer mientras retrocede y choca con alguien, derramando su café entero sobre la playera de la otra persona.

Lo primero que Yuuri piensa es en pedir disculpas, pero el punzante dolor en su estómago lo obliga a doblarse y a gemir patéticamente de dolor.

"¡Lo siento!" Una chica que no reconoce grita sin detenerse a comprobar su estado y mirando su cuadro con preocupación, como si Yuuri lo hubiera dañado. Yuuri desea que se haya roto.

"¿Estás bien?" la persona a la que le ha tirado el café pregunta.

Yuuri siente su rostro rojo de vergüenza, pero no se endereza. Sus ojos están húmedos por el dolor y lo último que quiere es que alguien que es completamente ajeno a él piense que es un exagerado.

No sería la primera vez que alguien piensa eso de él, la mayoría de las personas suelen pensar que es demasiado sensible y que debería empezar a 'madurar' porque ya es un hombre adulto.

El hombre se agacha para mirarlo, cuando Yuuri alza su cabeza su mundo se colorea de azul.

 _Azul, azul, azul, azul,_ es todo lo que Yuuri puede pensar cuando lo mira a los ojos.

Azul como el cielo que lo saluda cada mañana, que le promete un futuro claro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero pronto se da cuenta que lo ha estado mirando durante demasiado tiempo como para considerarse normal.

Yuuri se endereza rápidamente, sintiendo el calor extenderse en sus mejillas.

"L-lo sie- siento, no e- era mi intención…" Yuuri balbucea, avergonzado.

El hombre también se endereza, mirándolo fijamente, como si no comprendiera el porqué de su disculpa. Yuuri señala con una mano su playera manchada de café.

"Oh" hace un sonido de sorpresa. "No importa, no fue tu culpa."

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante un minuto, mirando la playera arruinada por el café como si estuvieran hipnotizados. El hombre parpadea, lentamente, como si despertara de un sueño. Entonces sonríe y toda su cara se ilumina como el sol.

"Técnicamente fue mi culpa por atravesarme, déjame invitarte un café" Ofrece animadamente

No le da tiempo para contestar, en cambio, lo arrastra hacía la salida con emoción. Yuuri no pone resistencia, el tipo le recuerda un poco a Yuko y no parece haber ningún rencor o maldad en sus ojos. Él lo sabría, se ha convertido ridículamente bueno leyendo a las personas.

"Vi tu pintura" el hombre habla mientras caminan, ofreciéndole la sonrisa más cegadora que nunca ha visto en su vida. "Era preciosa, había tanto en ella que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar"

"Oh." Yuuri mira el cabello gris claro del otro y se pregunta en silencio si tocarlo se sentiría tan suave como parece. "Gracias."

El hombre lo mira de reojo.

"Tu nombre es Yuuri ¿Verdad?"

Yuuri parpadea.

"Sí." Responde, mirándolo con curiosidad, antes de armarse de valor. "No pareces japonés"

El tipo se ríe.

"No lo soy, vine aquí desde Rusia para ver a la competencia." Explica con los ojos brillantes.

Yuuri lo procesa.

"¿Estás en el concurso?" finalmente pregunta. "¿Cómo te llamas? A lo mejor puedo reconocerte."

El otro le guiña un ojo, haciéndolo olvidar por un momento como respirar.

"Soy Victor Nikiforov, pero no estoy en el concurso. " Victor sigue hablando. "Conozco al concursante de Rusia y quería turistear Japón."

Yuuri siente un extraño sentimiento de desconfianza, hay cosas que no tienen sentido en lo que dice y algo dentro de él le está gritando que se aleje. Siente que está olvidando algo muy importante, pero por alguna razón no puede recordar qué es.

Entonces recuerda donde ha escuchado ese nombre. Yuuri deja escapar un jadeo.

"¡Eres Victor!" Yuuri se detiene de golpe y lo mira con la boca abierta.

"Sí, fue lo que dije." Victor contesta con diversión.

"¡Eres el ganador invicto del concurso!" Yuuri no puede esconder el tono de admiración en sus palabras. "¡He estado siguiendo tus obras desde que era pequeño!"

Yuuri se sonroja por lo que dice, pero no puede evitar que las palabras escapen de su boca. Ha admirado el trabajo de Victor desde hace demasiado tiempo y se siente como si estuviera conociendo a su celebridad favorita. Puede recordar las largas tardes en el cuarto de Yuko, mirando las pinturas de Victor y soñando en pintar de esa manera. Ni él ni Yuko se habían molestado en investigar el rostro del artista, Yuko le había dicho que ponerle cara al artista podía quitarle encanto a las pinturas. Yuuri no le había llevado la contraria.

De alguna manera terminan en un restaurante, hablando animadamente y riendo como si fueran viejos amigos. EL sol se oculta demasiado pronto, y la tenue luz del restaurante causa un efecto interesante en la cara de Victor. Yuuri lo mira cuando Victor se ríe y piensa por primera vez, desde que se enamoró de Yuko, que podría mirarlo por horas sin cansarse.

Es cuando comete el error.

 _Se enamora._

* * *

 **Aquí está la continuación. Todavía no sé porque lo empecé, pero creo por ahora todavía no he perdido él interés.**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**

 **PD: Si encuentran errores gramaticales, faltas de ortografía o agujeros en la trama no duden en hacérmelo saber.**


End file.
